


Fun In Snow

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Nox hits Cassandra with a snowball.





	Fun In Snow

“Cassandra, what do you do for fun?” Nox lowered her practice sword. Snow covered the sparring area just outside Haven in a wintry innocence.

“This is my fun. Sparring with you.” Cassandra avoided the question as usual.

“Do you ever stop being a soldier?”

“No.” Cassandra lowered her practice shield and turned away to reset her place.

Nox quickly gathered snow in her hands and threw it at Cassandra, pelting her square in the back, giggling at the terror she had just unleashed.

Cassandra's shoulders tensed. She wasn't mad. “You dare hit _me_?” She grabbed snow for a return volley.


End file.
